Ta musique,c'est toi - OS Molieri
by MissUnicorn
Summary: Mozart arrive au Palais de Joseph II, et tombe amoureux de Salieri...Est-ce que ce dernier l'aime en retour?


One Shot.

PDV Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Aujourd'hui, je m'étais levé d'une humeur plutôt réjouissante.

En effet, je devais me rendre au palais de Joseph II, l'empereur d'Autriche. Je vais enfin pouvoir jouer dans les plus grandes salles, vivre mon rêve enfantin.

Je savais qu'en jouant devant l'empereur, j'allais subir le jugement de plusieurs personnes importantes…j'ignorais l'identité de ces dernières, cependant, je savais que parmi elles se trouvait le maître de chapelle de la cour impériale.

Lorsque j'avais appris que l'Empereur d'Autriche avait déjà un compositeur à la cour, je ne m'étais pas démonté pour autant.

Je considérais mon arrivée à Vienne comme une nouvelle chance pour moi.

En effet, ma vie n'avait guère été facile. J'avais quitté Salzbourg à dix-sept ans en compagnie de ma mère, laissant mon père et ma sœur là-bas.

Il fallait que je quitte la terrible autorité du Prince-archevêque Colloredo qui ne voulait pas que je voyage.

J'avais voyagé jusqu'à Mannheim avec ma maman, rencontrant la famille Weber.

Madame Weber m'avait présenté ses filles et j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux d'Aloysia Weber dès que je l'ai vue.

Aloysia…était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux toujours bien coiffés étaient noirs, ses petits yeux maquillés étaient d'un brun étourdissant et sa peau d'un blanc immaculé, pur.

J'avais dû collaborer avec cette jeune soprano à la voix douce qui m'avait emporté dans une relation amoureuse…

Et je lui avais composé les plus beaux arias qu'elle a présentés à la Princesse d'Orange qui les a accueillis en un véritable triomphe.

Mais bien vite, mon père m'écrit pour me dire de quitter Mannheim. Étant donné que mon père était un modèle d'autorité et de confiance, j'ai alors quitté la ville et donc Aloysia en lui avouant que c'était bien elle qui faisait battre mon cœur d'allégresse.

J'ai voyagé jusqu'à Paris avec ma mère, mais cette ville fut celle la plus triste où j'ai eu à voyager.

Mes espoirs avaient été déçus et de plus, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux : ma mère qui m'avait été arrachée par la Mort elle-même et j'en avais beaucoup souffert, surtout une fois de retour à Salzbourg.

En effet, la nouvelle a rendu mon père extrêmement triste et perdu, et il me disait que j'avais tout raté, étant responsable de la mort de maman. De plus, j'avais appris la trahison d'Aloysia : elle avait épousé un autre et m'avait utilisé tel un pantin pour réussir dans la musique, ce qui m'avait fait avoir mon premier chagrin d'amour.

Désormais, une chose était claire…je la détestais au plus haut point.

Maintenant, j'étais à Vienne et cela m'allégeait l'esprit, car je savais que j'allais vivre de nouvelles choses.

Après m'être habillé et avoir déjeuné, je sortis.

Une fois dans les rues de Vienne, je constatai qu'il faisait chaud, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui était pour moi un signe évident que la journée allait être excellente.

Lorsque j'arrivai au Palais de Joseph II, je fus impressionné par la beauté et la taille du bâtiment. J'estimais avoir une très grande chance d'être là.

Je me rendis à l'entrée et me présentai aux gardes, qui me firent alors entrer dans le Palais.

Je dus les suivre le long des couloirs, et au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, nous fûmes devant une grande porte blanche décorée par des dorures.

On m'invita à entrer et je vis l'empereur assis sur son trône, figure parfaite d'autorité.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Maestro Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, pour vous servir, dis-je en faisant une courbette.

-Ha ! Mozart ! Je suis extrêmement ravi de vous voir ici ! Il va falloir que vous nous présentiez votre travail ! Nous allons de ce pas aller jusqu'à la salle de musique, et je vais faire appeler le maitre de chapelle ainsi que le directeur de l'Opéra.

J'hochai respectueusement la tête. Autant ne pas me comporter comme un énergumène maintenant, c'était préférable, même si je détestais cacher ma personnalité.

L'empereur envoya ses serviteurs afin qu'ils aillent chercher les hommes qui allaient me juger.

Je suivis le souverain jusqu'à une petite salle où se trouvait un magnifique piano blanc.

-Maestro Mozart, je vous présente monsieur Orsini Rosenberg, le directeur de notre Opéra, dit-il en m'indiquant un homme très petit vêtu d'une perruque blanche, très sérieux et avec des lunettes.

-Enchanté, vraiment, dis-je avec un grand sourire tout en le saluant respectueusement.

-Hm-Hm, répondit-il en penchant uniquement de la tête.

-Et voici maestro Antonio Salieri, compositeur de la cour, dit l'empereur en indiquant une autre direction.

Je me tournai vers la droite et mon cœur manqua un battement quand j'aperçus le maitre de chapelle.

Il était légèrement plus grand que moi. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, son visage était d'une beauté stupéfiante.

Je sentais autour de lui comme une aura très froide, ce qui me donnait l'impression qu'un long glaçon parcourait ma colonne vertébrale toute entière.

Ses lèvres étaient fines et roses…son nez était magnifique, et ses yeux n'en parlons pas…ils étaient d'une incroyable teinte chocolat, sans oublier la barbe foncée qu'il portait et…

-Mozart !

Je sursautai et je fus rassuré lorsque je vis que c'était juste l'empereur qui me sortait de ma sorte de contemplation.

Qu'avais-je donc eu ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Je saluai Salieri et lui dis :

-Maestro Antonio Salieri, c'est un immense honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

-De même, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Mon cœur accéléra et je lui souris en regardant ses yeux chocolat.

Comment était-ce possible qu'un homme aussi magnifique puisse exister sur Terre ? Il était tellement magnifique, tellement…

-Et si vous nous montriez vos talents, maestro Mozart, me dit Joseph II, me tirant à nouveau de mes rêveries.

Je m'installai derrière le piano en pensant à l'homme juste dans cette pièce qui m'avait extrêmement perturbé et pourtant réchauffé malgré sa froideur.

J'étais certain que cette froideur n'était qu'une simple carapace et qu'en-dessous se cachait un homme doté de sentiments, un homme _chaud. _

Je caressai les touches du piano et me mit à improviser une véritable petite mélodie que l'apparence de l'homme m'avait inspirée.

Lorsque je finis mon morceau et que la dernière note s'envola dans les airs, je levai les yeux et regardai l'empereur qui me sourit et me dit :

-C'était merveilleux, Mozart ! Mais je préfère m'adresser à un musicien pour avoir un avis plus ample et construit. Maestro Salieri, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ce dernier ajusta sa mèche qui était un peu devant ses yeux et dit :

-C'est sans conteste la musique la plus merveilleuse que j'ai entendue.

Je souris comme un benêt en entendant ce compliment. Venant d'un homme pareil qui, de plus était compositeur de la cour, autant dire que ça faisait-très-plaisir.

J'étais complètement ravi de ce fait. Lorsqu'il avait dit ces compliments, j'avais remarqué comme une lueur particulière dans ses yeux qui semblaient au départ froids et indifférents, comme si ma musique avait amplement touché l'homme chaud en-dessous de la carapace de froideur.

Venu au départ pour sans doute prétendre sa place de maître de chapelle, je me disais que ça allait être mentalement impossible, car je ne voulais pas le blesser…

Je me disais qu'il fallait que cette infime lueur soit définitive et si j'avais réussi à la provoquer, j'étais désormais certain que j'allais pouvoir lui enlever la carapace qui le protégeait et découvrir le fond de son âme.

-Maestro Mozart, suite à a déclaration du Maestro Salieri, je vais vous demander de me composer un Opéra ! S'exclama l'Empereur.

-Un Opéra ?! M'exclamai-je avec un immense sourire, le souffle coupé.

-Cela vous pose-t-il problème ? Demanda l'empereur.

-Pas du tout, je suis honoré de composer pour vous !

-Cependant, ma cour et moi sommes divisés à propos de la langue du livret, nous ne savons point s'il devra être en Italien ou en Allemand.

-En Allemand, sire, je vous en prie ! De plus, j'ai une idée !

L'Empereur me sourit et me répondit :

-Ce sera en Allemand ! Vous pouvez disposer, maestro Mozart.

J'hochai la tête et quittai alors la pièce en fermant légèrement la porte de la pièce.

J'entendis alors quelques bribes de dialogue.

-Monsieur l'Empereur, nous ne pouvons laisser un tel énergumène jouer dans notre opéra !

Cette voix insupportable, ce n'était pas Antonio.

-Rosenberg calmez-vous, dit la voix grave et autoritaire d'Antonio, laissez-le faire. Il a du génie malgré son jeune âge.

-Ho, c'est monsieur Salieri qui se laisse amadouer ! On aura tout vu !

-Rosenberg, taisez-vous ! S'exclama la voix de l'Empereur.

Je souris. L'empereur me défendait, mais en plus, Antonio le faisait aussi et là….mon cœur accélérait et tout mon petit corps irradiait de bonheur.

C'était Antonio qui me faisait cela, et j'étais tombé amoureux de lui, mon exact opposé. Je ressentais de l'amour pour cet homme. Et cet amour n'avait rien à voir avec celui que j'avais pu nourrir pour Aloysia, c'était quelque chose de plus fort et je sentais que même si Salieri venait à me briser, je serai toujours amoureux de lui.

Un homme arriva dans le couloir, s'arrêta devant moi et me demanda :

-Est-ce que vous êtes Mozart ?

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Je vais vous conduire à votre nouveau bureau, me dit-il.

Nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir et au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en chêne.

L'homme ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une clef qu'il me donna et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce où se trouvait un grand bureau avec une chaise derrière et sur le côté il y avait un piano droit. Je préférais largement un piano queue, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Je me retournai vers l'homme aux yeux émeraude et ce dernier me dit :

-Donc voici votre bureau. En face, vous avez celui du maître de chapelle au cas où vous auriez besoin de lui.

J'eus un petit sourire, songeur. Antonio en face de moi, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour l'observer, savoir ses habitudes…et surtout pour aller le voir.

Le jour où j'aurai réussi à le séduire, il va falloir que nous profitions de ce bureau…je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de faire l'amour dans une pièce pareille.

Je rougis en pensant à ça…Antonio n'était peut-être pas fait pour moi, peut-être n'aurai-je jamais accès à son cœur ou à son corps… Et je ne voulais pas le forcer.

Lorsque je m'assis sur ma chaise, je m'aperçus que l'homme qui était là était parti. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'il s'attarde ici.

Je pris des feuilles de partition vierges que j'avais prises avec moi, car rares étaient les instants où j'étais sans mes partitions.

Je m'emparai de la plume qui était sur le bureau et la trempai dans l'encrier pour pouvoir écrie le titre de l'Opéra qui était dans ma tête depuis quelques jours.

_L'enlèvement au Sérail. _

Les notes remplirent facilement les portées de ma feuille…j'étais inspiré par le visage de Salieri et les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Le fait qu'il soit un homme, mon semblable, ne me dégoûtait pas. Je n'étais guère effrayé par l'amour qui me déchirait les entrailles. Je trouvais ça normal.

Je l'aimais pour ce qu'il était et même si je ne le connaissais pas encore, j'avais l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Lorsque quelques coups furent frappés à la porte de mon bureau, je sursautai.

-Entrez ! M'exclamai-je.

La personne entra et je fus déçu et contrarié de voir que c'était Rosenberg, celui qui me détestait.

Je lui envoyai un regard mauvais et continuai à écrire mes partitions.

-Mozart, siffla-t-il, je suis ici pour juger de votre travail ! Donnez-moi vos partitions.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse vos doigts parcourir mes originaux, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Vous me semblez bien prétentieux, maestro Mozart, vous n'avez pas à me tenir tête, répondit-il froidement.

-C'est vous qui êtes prétentieux. Je ne fais que mon travail et vous venez m'importuner.

-Je trouve que vos manières sont insupportables, Mozart, et vos compositions sont inaudibles, il y a bien trop de notes.

-Trop de notes ?! Ris-je. Votre critique est infondée, parce qu'Antonio Salieri a plus fait qu'apprécier ce que j'ai joué ! Vous ne connaissez rien en musique ! Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'elle peut exprimer et vous seriez incapable de faire mon travail, m'exclamai-je.

-Dites-moi Mozart, quel est le titre de votre Opéra ? Demanda-t-il.

-L'enlèvement au sérail, répondis-je, énervé.

-Un…Un sérail ?! Non mais vous n'êtes pas honteux ?! Je vais de ce pas en faire part à…

Tout-à-coup, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit et claqua. J'allais dire à l'inconnu de faire attention à ma porte, mais lorsque je vis que c'était Antonio, mes paroles et reproches ne sortîmes pas de ma bouche.

-Cher Rosenberg, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'arrêter de vous énerver, on n'entend que vous, dit mon aimé froidement.

-Mais Mozart compte écrire un Opéra qui se déroule dans un sérail, c'est inacceptable.

-Rosenberg, vous jugez sans avoir vu ni entendu l'Opéra de Mozart.

-Mais…

-Sortez d'ici, le menaça Antonio froidement, l'air effrayant.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque Rosenberg sortit sous le regard de Salieri.

Antonio se retourna vers moi et je baissai timidement le regard.

Je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'il voit mon état quand je le regardais, ça me trahirait de suite.

-Merci, dis-je.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, esquiva-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce et je soupirai à nouveau.

Alors comme ça, il avait décidé de se montrer encore plus froid et distant avec moi ?!

En même temps, il me semblait que c'était son comportement ainsi devant tout le monde pour faire croire qu'il était insensible et son âme intouchable, mais la lueur de tout à l'heure n'était pas anodine.

Salieri semblait indifférent, mais je sentais bien que ma musique- et peut-être moi-même – l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme et réveillé sa vraie personnalité.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il s'était montré plus froid que jamais avec moi. Il ne voulait pas que je voie son côté sensible, il se protégeait au maximum de moi et d'un côté, ça réveillait l'espoir que je nourrissais.

Lorsque le moment sera venu, je viendrai au maximum vers lui et ça commencera dès demain avec plus ou moins de tact. Il fallait que je le fasse craquer et qu'il ouvre les yeux. Et lorsqu'il se rendra compte, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, mais même si je le rends encore plus froid, à partir de ce moment-là, il va falloir que j'emploie la séduction…

Je souris à mon idée et terminai rapidement le premier acte de mon opéra avec déjà toutes les scènes en tête.

Je me demandais juste qui allais-je faire chanter sur mon Opéra, car malgré le nombre d'artistes que je connaissais, il me faudra une cantatrice capable d'être le rôle principal de mon œuvre.

Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà midi. Je commençais à avoir faim…

J'abandonnai l'idée de continuer à écrire et pris soin de mettre mes partitions dans mon cartable. Je me levai et quittai mon bureau en fermant la porte derrière moi, d'humeur légère.

Lorsque je fus hors de mon bureau, j'eus une vision plutôt…agréable.

Antonio me tournait le dos juste en face de moi, il fermait également la porte de son bureau, me laissant une vue imprenable sur son magnifique postérieur.

J'arrêtai à regret de le regarder (ce fut dur) et sortis du palais afin d'aller jusqu'au restaurant qu'un de mes amis tenait. Lorsque j'arrivai, il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Je lui commandai une viande avec des pommes de terre et il m'offrit un verre de vin. Je le remerciai et regardai autour de moi.

Lorsque je me tournai vers la gauche, j'aperçus…Antonio à une table. Parfaitement.

Je me demandais réellement si la situation tournait en ma faveur en ce moment.

D'autant plus que lorsque mon ami me servit, je me sentis observé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je regarde Antonio, sinon j'allais me noyer une fois de plus dans ses yeux chocolat…et ça allait me chambouler.

En général lorsque je le regardais, j'avais du mal à me décrocher de lui, de son visage. Et l'Empereur l'avait remarqué, me sortant de ma rêverie.

J'espérais seulement qu'il ne nourrissait pas de soupçons pour mes sentiments suite à ça.

Je me mis tout de même à manger, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder discrètement Salieri.

Comme par hasard, il avait pris la même chose que moi.

En vérité, je me sentais impoli en l'observant de la sorte et avec une telle intensité, mais en vérité, il n'était pas vraiment mieux que moi….

Alors celui qui prétendait ne rien faire pour moi (ce sont ses mots ! ) mangeait au même restaurant que moi, m'espionnait et faisait exprès de commander le même plat que moi.

Cet homme était un mystère de la nature. Je finis de manger en arrêtant de fixer mon collègue musicien et appelai mon ami.

Je le payai et quittai le restaurant sans jeter un regard derrière moi.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je fus surpris de voir que mon ami Joseph Haydn m'attendait dans le salon.

-Ho Joseph ! M'exclamai-je.

-Wolfgang !

Il se leva et je lui fis la bise, content de le revoir.

Haydn était un musicien et ami que je portais haut dans mon estime et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu…

Je lui offris un verre d'absinthe et m'assis en face de lui en souriant.

Il me dit :

-Alors Wolfgang ! Comment était-ce à la cour ?

-C'était merveilleux ! J'ai joué devant l'empereur et j'ai vu Antonio Salieri qui a aimé ma musique ! Suite au jugement d'Antonio, j'ai pu être musicien pour l'empereur qui m'a demandé un Opéra !

-Cela s'annonce beau pour toi ! Je suis ravi ! Seulement, méfie-toi d'Antonio, il n'aime pas la compétition….il va sans doute te détruire surtout avec sa froideur, répondit Joseph avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne connais pas Antonio. Je suis certain que sa personnalité est en fait cachée par cet aspect froid !

-Tu es trop positif, Wolfgang….si tu veux savoir, il n'a jamais…mais qu'as-tu avec lui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je…heu… dis-je en rougissant, devenant de plus en plus embarrassé.

-Tu l'aimes c'est cela ?! Et bien…laisse-moi dire que tu n'as aucune chance !

-Je te prouverai que tu as tort, Joseph, répondis-je en souriant.

-À tes risques et périls, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée d'absinthe. Je te prévenais pour ton bien.

-Tu n'es pas dégoûté par le fait que j'aime un homme ?! C'est contraire à notre société…

-Wolfgang…tu es mon ami. Et je considère que tu as le droit d'aimer une personne…que ce soit une femme ou un homme. Et depuis ton enfance, la société t'importe peu.

Je souris et bus le reste de mon propre verre. Nous discutâmes pendant pas mal de temps de mon futur Opéra et Joseph ne trouva rien à redire sur ce que j'avais écrit car c'était « parfait ».

Il quitta ma maison tard le soir.

Joseph était de bonne compagnie, mais maintenant que j'avais succombé au charme d'Antonio, c'était dur de rester sans lui…mais j'allais sans doute le voir tous les jours au Palais…et bientôt, j'aurais ses nuits !

2 semaines plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, je devais jouer mon Opéra devant une partie du peuple mais également devant la cour et par conséquent…Antonio.

L'idée qu'il n'apprécie pas une œuvre que j'ai écrite en pensant à lui, en m'inspirant du feu qui me dévorait…

C'était extrêmement rare lorsque mon ventre était serré par l'angoisse à l'idée de diriger mon Opéra devant un public. L'avis d'Antonio était celui qui m'importait le plus.

Le rideau se leva et lorsque j'entrai sur scène, le public applaudit.

Je fouillai la foule du regard et vis Rosenberg (qui n'applaudissait pas) et en haut à droite, je vis Antonio.

Mon cœur manqua un battement en le voyant. Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu car j'étais occupé avec mes répétitions…

Je rivai mes yeux dans ses prunelles chocolat et lui fis un grand sourire. Il n'y répondit pas mais je vis cette lueur dans ses yeux…

Grisé, je me retournai vers mon orchestre et fis commencer mon Opéra.

Les actes passèrent vite et la Cavalieri fut à la hauteur de sa réputation en chantant de manière remarquable pendant tout l'opéra et j'en étais content.

Lorsque je me retournai pour saluer le public, tout le monde applaudit sauf Rosenberg (pour ne pas changer).

Je fus ravi en voyant Salieri applaudir vivement et je lui souris.

Il inclina la tête en me regardant, gardant cette lueur dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Le rideau se ferma et des personnes apportèrent des fleurs à la Cavalieri, me félicitant beaucoup également.

Je fus étonné de voir Joseph II accompagné d'Orsini Rosenberg et d'Antonio. Je regardai ce dernier mais il ne me rendit pas mon regard, son visage était sans expression et ses paupières mi-closes, comme s'il ne voulait pas montrer les lueurs dans ses pupilles alors que je les avais vues…

L'empereur s'arrêta devant moi et je lui demandai :

-Majesté, avez-vous apprécié ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, cependant la difficulté de votre partition m'a fait penser qu'il y avait un peu trop de notes !

-Moi aussi, dit Rosenberg avec un petit sourire.

-Cependant, j'ai vraiment apprécié, ce qui n'est pas le cas de notre directeur d'Opéra. Mais…compositeur de la cour, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

-Personnellement, j'ai trouvé que c'est le meilleur opéra que j'aie vu et entendu dans toute ma vie, et il n'y a pas trop de notes…répondit Salieri.

-Mais enfin Salieri…gémit Rosenberg.

-Taisez-vous, répondit Antonio sur un ton glacial et sévère.

Je me retins de rire devant cette situation et l'empereur me félicita tout de même pour un Opéra, qui fut un véritable succès dans les semaines qui suivirent.

Après les semaines de représentation, j'en avais profité pour arrêter un peu de travailler, ce qui me permettait de voir les habitudes d'Antonio.

Je savais à quelle heure il venait au Palais, à quelle heure il prenait sa pause déjeuner et retournait dans son bureau.

Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas tenté d'aller dans son bureau…ça me semblait trop…impressionnant et impoli.

Tout à coup, de petits coups furent frappés à ma porte et je dis d'entrer.

Un grand homme en perruque blanche entra dans la pièce et il me salua en disant.

-Bonjour, Maestro Mozart. Je me présente, je suis Lorenzo Da Ponte.

-Ho ! Vous êtes celui qui travaille avec Anto…maestro Salieri ! Je suis bien ravi de vous voir ici…

-Et je suis ravi de pouvoir venir. Je voudrais travailler avec vous sur un livret et j'aimerais vous en proposer un.

-J'ai déjà une idée, Lorenzo. Les noces de Figaro, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demandai-je.

-Wolfgang…si je puis me permettre, cela est contraire aux usages. Un valet qui ridiculise un compte…

-Mais je ne montrerai point les parties ainsi ! Ce qui m'importe, c'est de montrer les vraies valeurs de l'amour avec une véritable musique…

-Bien…j'accepte !

-Merci Lorenzo, vous êtes un ange !

La collaboration avec Lorenzo fut extrêmement facile.

Lorenzo fit le livret des Noces de Figaro en l'espace de seulement six semaines, en ^tant bien sûr toutes les parts politiques comme je le souhaitais.

Grâce à mon travail et au sien, l'empereur accepta bien vite nos idées, ravi.

Lorenzo et moi reçûmes une belle somme pour notre travail, ce qui m'arrangeait un peu car je devais éteindre certaines dettes…

La première représentation me stressait, une fois de plus j'avais peur qu'Antonio n'apprécie pas.

Je le vis encore dans le public, comme j'avais le plaisir de le voir à chacune de mes représentations.

Les actes furent cette fois-ci longs, j'entendais les courtisans qui ne savaient pas se taire, ils répandaient leurs paroles assassines, ne comprenant pas le but de mon Opéra.

Mes noces de Figaro furent moyennement applaudies…même Salieri n'applaudissait pas. Cependant, une lueur de fascination brillait dans ses yeux chocolat, comme à chaque fois qu'il écoutait ma musique. Il était là à chacune de mes représentations, et je n'avais pas manqué ce détail…

Mais ça ne se passa pas aussi bien…

Après seulement quelques représentations (neufs ! ), mon opéra fut retiré de l'affiche pour insultes de la noblesse et mauvais succès. J'étais certain que Rosenberg m'avait bien poignardé dans le dos…

Ça me rendait tellement en colère que j'en pleurais.

C'était horrible de ne jamais être considéré comme on devrait l'être, de devoir se laisser faire comme un vulgaire pantin.

Je sortis de mon bureau en séchant mes larmes. Je toquai au bureau d'Antonio. Lui, il n'y était sans doute pour rien dans l'annulation de mon Opéra…

Il dit d'entrer et c'est ce que je fis.

Lorsque j'entrai, je vis Rosenberg avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et Antonio lui souriait en retour.

Mon cœur se brisa devant cette apparition…Antonio avait menti depuis le début, il était du côté de Rosenberg…

-Mozart, siffla Antonio. Rosenberg, sortez, je vous en prie.

L'Odieux personnage sortit toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je regardai Antonio avec un regard noir…moi qui pensais que j'avais réussi à le sensibiliser j'avais tort…j'aurais dû écouter Joseph…

-Alors vous avez assisté à l'annulation de mon Opéra ! Vous êtes le complice de…Rosenberg, dis-je d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Mozart…

-Inutile de me dire des sornettes ! Je n'en peux plus de votre société ! Un ami m'avait prévenu que vous n'aimiez pas la compétition, je ne le pensais pas mais j'en ai eu la preuve ! J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais…vous n'aimez ni moi, ni ma musique ! Vous êtes incapable d'aimer ! Vous n'êtes qu'un être qui se cache dans son aspect froid et qui ne veut rien admettre !

Je sortis de son bureau et claquai la porte derrière moi, le cœur brisé.

J'avais été trahi par Antonio, l'homme que j'aimais…j'en souffrais parce que je l'aimais de trop et je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'il refuse d'enlever sa carapace…il était si froid qu'il en avait oublié sa propre personnalité…

Au point de me détruire.

J'eus du mal à rentrer chez moi, mes jambes étaient lourdes à cause de ma tristesse, je ne voulais pas avancer aussi vite et je ne voyais presque rien…ma vue était complètement brouillée par les larmes.

Je rentrai chez moi et ma servante m'accueillit en me tendant une couverture que je refusai…je ne voulais surtout pas vivre après telle trahison. J'étais trahi, et je voulais me noyer dans l'alcool.

Je me servis un verre d'absinthe et l'avalai d'un trait, mon esprit n'en était pas plus soulagé…

Que me fallait-il pour survivre à ce trou dans mon cœur ? Celui que je pensais être mon âme sœur…ne l'avait jamais été et me détestait par-dessus tout.

J'avais pensé le sortir de la carapace où il s'est enfermé, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien à faire…

Je détestais abandonner quelque chose. Je ne l'avais même jamais fait dans ma vie de musicien, mais…j'avais honnêtement envie d'abandonner ma vie.

Car elle n'est rien dans un monde où Antonio me déteste…

-Monsieur…dit ma servante.

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-Un homme est à la porte et demande à vous voir.

-Et qui est cet homme ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

-Il est grand, il a les cheveux ébène, des yeux chocolats et…

-Il peut entrer. Et lorsqu'il rentrera, vous pourrez retourner chez vous et ainsi prendre congé, dis-je d'un ton monotone.

-Merci monsieur ! S'exclama-t-elle en partant.

Il ne manquait plus qu'il vienne ici… pour quoi faire ? Me dire qu'il était bien du côté de Rosenberg ? Que j'étais médiocre ? Que je n'avais rien à faire dans le monde de la musique et qu'il m'a bercé dans un monde d'illusions ?

J'entendis des pas discrets dans mon salon. Je reconnaitrais ces pas et cette démarche entre mille, tant j'avais observé Antonio à la dérobée, tant je l'avais analysé pour savoir tout de sa personnalité.

Je lui tournais le dos, face au feu qui crépitait.

Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard froid, méprisant.

-Wolfgang, dit une voix tendre et grave.

Mon cœur fondit en entendant sa voix, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais pu entendre au palais.

Elle était totalement dépourvue de froideur et sa tendresse était infinie…et mon prénom dit avec cette voix, c'était sans conteste irrésistible.

Mais je restais sur mes gardes…

-Vous êtes venu pour me dire que je suis médiocre…

-Non, pas du tout…

Il se mit en face de moi et je regardai le sol, bien décidé à ne pas voir son visage. Il souffla et se mit à genoux sur le sol, me regardant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de river mon regard dans le sien et je vis que ses yeux brillaient complètement. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Mon cœur se mettait à repartir complètement, à battre à toute allure tellement que je pouvais sentir son battement.

Je me fis violence de ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres…j'avais trop peur qu'il me regarde avec un regard froid, comme avant…

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je plus doucement.

-Wolfgang…écoutez, je suis bien obligé de faire bonne figure auprès de Rosenberg. Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Je déteste cet homme et il y a des jours où j'ai envie qu'il disparaisse de la cour. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis obligé de faire semblant d'être de son côté ? Car s'il savait ce que je ressentais, il est susceptible de m'envoyer au cachot…

-Ce que vous ressentez ? Demandai-je, étonné.

-Wolfgang, j'en ai assez des faux-semblants…j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, mais _**tu**_ m'as sorti de ma carapace, tu m'as fait redevenir moi-même…j'étais devenu un homme froid, sans scrupules et qui ne laissait rien paraître à cause de la cour. Je n'étais plus moi, et je ne voulais subir l'influence de personne…tu es la seule personne au Monde à qui j'ai envie de tout dire parce que…quand j'ai entendu ta musique, j'ai senti quelque chose se remuer au fond de moi, car elle exprimait tout ce que j'avais oublié depuis des années…l'amour, la beauté, les sentiments, et toi, tu as réussi à me faire rendre compte que j'étais devenu un monstre de froideur…c'est ça un monstre…et tu sais, je me suis rendu à chacune de tes représentations parce que je voulais être sûr que ce n'était pas qu'un coup de chance, mais tes musiques opèrent à chaque fois…

-Je…dis-je, dérouté.

-Chut ! S'exclama-t-il en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche. Laisse-moi finir. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux. Au départ, je pensais que c'était ta musique, mais je…à chaque fois que je te vois…je me force à résister, parce que ton regard et tes manières…je…tu sais, Wolfgang…

Il me déclarait sa flamme ou je rêvais ? Je pense que je rêvais.

Je souris et mis ma main en-dessous du menton d'Antonio pour qu'il relève son regard vers le mien.

Sa bouche était fermée et ses yeux brillaient, étaient-ce des larmes ou une pure émotion ? Avait-il peur que je le repousse ? Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire…

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait Antonio qui ferait le pas à ma place…je suis un lâche, à côté…dire que j'ai cru qu'il me détestait…

Je lui souris et répondis :

-Merci Antonio. Je suis très touché. Laisse-moi te dire que j'ai tout admis depuis le début mais que j'ai été un lâche. Dès que je t'ai vu…mon être entier a réagi comme il n'aurait pas dû réagir à ton égard et pourtant, j'ai de suite su que c'était toi…c'est pour ça que j'ai eu mal quand je t'ai vu avec Rosenberg, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir parce que je te veux, dis-je en rougissant.

Je caressai sa joue et il se leva lentement, me dominant par la taille. Je me levai également et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, ma main toujours sur sa joue, je ne voulais surtout pas le lâcher…sa peau était si douce malgré les poils de barbe…

J'approchai mon visage du sien, il ne recula pas, pour mon plus grand bonheur mais lorsque je fus à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Il posa ses deux mains sur mon torse comme s'il allait me repousser mais il dit simplement :

-Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas seulement pour aujourd'hui.

-Antonio…j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse jamais me lasser de toi. Ce sera pour toute la vie et je ne te lâcherai pas.

Je sentis une matière douce et chaude se poser sur mes lèvres et j'en eus des frissons de bonheur le long de mon corps…depuis le temps que je rêvais de toucher ces lèvres, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elles seraient aussi agréables, aussi douces…

Je mis mes mains autour du visage d'Antonio, brisé par le fait de pouvoir encore toucher sa peau nue.

Il bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes, menant la danse, et je ne tardai pas à répondre à son baiser en appuyant encore plus mes lèvres contre les siennes.

J'avais l'impression d'atteindre le jardin d'Eden en ayant Antonio.

Lorsque celui-ci passa ses bras autour de ma taille, je fus aux anges. C'était la première fois que je sentais Antonio me toucher, et cela valait la peine pour tout ce que je ressentais désormais.

Des femmes m'ont touché dans la vie, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce que c'était quand c'était Antonio…peut-être parce que je l'aimais vraiment.

Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres douces et il m'en ouvrit immédiatement l'accès, transformant ce baiser chaste et timide en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense…nos langues jouaient ensemble et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en respirant un peu, il était inévitable de me retenir quand je vivais de telles sensations.

Mais nous fûmes obligés de nous séparer, le souffle erratique et presque coupé par le long baiser passionné.

Antonio me caressa le dos et s'assit dans mon fauteuil en laissant reposer ses mains dans le creux de mes reins.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux et je jouai avec le bouton de sa chemise en souriant, le défaisant avec un air de convoitise.

Antonio me prit les mains et je le regardai, étonné.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire…Antonio était si beau…mais encore plus lorsque son sourire illuminait totalement son visage. Il était merveilleux.

-Tu…dis-je, perturbé.

-Moi aussi je te veux, mais sache avant tout que je t'aime, répondit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

-Je t'aime de toute mon âme, répondis-je, heureux.


End file.
